


Early Morning Showers

by tea_leaves_and_dvds



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaves_and_dvds/pseuds/tea_leaves_and_dvds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some frostiron pwp, established relationship. Dubious consent, slight D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Just some frostiron pwp that wouldn't leave me alone.

Tony yawned and stretched out on his bed as he woke up. He felt around blindly and sighed as his hands came up empty when he reached for the body that had been next to him last night. "Why do you always do this." he muttered and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands as he woke up. "Loki?" he called once the room was no longer blurry and stood carefully. "Loki?" he called again and sighed as he heard the shower running.

They had been dating for a few months now, having only been able to hide it from the public and then team for a few weeks, and even though it was complicated, with Loki being a villain, they were making it work so far.

He walked into the large bathroom and smiled as he saw the other man humming to himself as he shampooed his hair happily. Tony discarded his own clothes quietly and got in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed close to Loki. "Mmm, good morning." Loki hummed and pressed back into his arms, smiling at the warm contact. Tony smiled and kissed his shoulder as Loki rinsed the suds out of his hair.

"Morning" he hummed and kissed Loki's cheek "listen babe," he said sternly "you gotta stop waking up so early in the morning." he ran his hands over his sides. "What if we wanted to pick up where we left off last night?" he purred and nipped at a mark he had left on Loki's neck yesterday.

Loki snorted and turned in his arms. "You mean, what if you want to continue." he smirked and leaned forward to nip at his lips. "I am perfectly sated." he purred with a smirk. Tony shuddered and tightened his arms around him, pressing him back against the wall.

"Oh really?" he purred as Loki struggled in his arms, trying to hit and push on his chest with a medium amount of force. His hand moved down to Loki's ass, giving it a light squeeze before spreading his cheeks apart, still pinning him to the wall with his body "Are you sure?" he asked, gently rimming Loki's ass with a finger, glad for the lubrication that the water provided and how Loki was still a bit loose from the previous night. "You don't want it then?" he asked and nipped at his neck as he pressed his finger into Loki slowly. Loki moaned, his body reacting positively to being powerless and to how Tony was teasing him, alternating between curling his finger towards Loki's prostate and thrusting it in deeply.

"Fuck... Stop." Loki gave a soft whimper at each thrust and Tony felt his cock twitch at the shameless noises as he added another finger.

"You don't like it?" He purred into the pale man's ear. His own cock poked Loki's hip as he got harder and he began to grind against Loki's increasingly willing body. "Your cock seems to like it." he hummed as Loki began to get hard between them, the tip becoming bright and pink. He wrapped his fingers around Loki's cock as the man barely struggled, his eyes clouded with lust. "Such a cute cock" he hummed into his neck, kissing and marking him again. He stroked him slowly, just wanting Loki to come undone. "How's it feel?" he hummed "to have your hole and your cock teased?" Loki twitched and gasped, his legs threatening to give out at the over stimulation.

"Anthony, please." Loki moaned into his shoulder and whined as the hands stopped, Tony's fingers still pressed deep in his ass and the hand tight and warm around his weeping cock.

"Please, what?" Tony purred, feeling Loki's hole twitch around his fingers.

Loki glared at him but whimpered again as Tony's fingers grazed his prostate, making him squirm. "Please fuck me, Tony" he breathed, far too lost now to have any shame. Tony grinned and pulled back, turning Loki around and grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Are you going to behave?" he purred and nipped at his neck. There was something amazing about having Loki, who was so dangerous and intimidating to others, like this.

Loki whined and tried to push his ass back towards him. "Yes, Tony!" he gasped. "Damn it! Give it to me!" He whimpered.

Tony chuckled into his neck, still making him up more and more as he lined up to Loki's hole and pushed into him with a hard thrust. Loki cried out as he felt Tony stretch him out, his hole fluttering around Tony's large cock as it tried to pull him in deeper. Tony stilled for a bit, moaning into Loki's neck at the tight heat. "God, you're so beautiful." he breathed and smirked as Loki tried to elbow him.

"Stop talking." Loki hissed back at him and whimpered as Tony shoved deeper into him as punishment. He moaned and winced as Tony gripped his hip and began to plow into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the bathroom. "More!" he gasped, wanting to press back onto his cock, wanting to be filled and stretched even more.

Tony grinned and gave his ass a sharp smack, giving a soft huff of laughter as Loki's back arched in pleasure, and his pale ass bloomed red. "I wish people could see you like this." he breathed as he began to move faster in him, watching Loki whimper and cry out at each hard thrust. "What would people think if they saw you begging for my cock like this?" he purred.

Loki wasn't listening to him, his eyes closed in pleasure and could only hear the sound of his own breathing and whimpers. 'Fuck, fuck!" he gasped over and over, completely lost to how good Tony felt in him and knew he would fall if Tony hadn't been holding him. "More..." he panted, his head resting on the wall "I want more!" he gasped. Tony kept fucking him hard and fast until felt the heat build up in his stomach and bit down on Loki's shoulder as he came hard in him, seeing stars in his eyes as he filled him up. "Fuck, Tony!" Loki screamed as he felt Tony come in him and he came over the shower walls.

Their breathing went back to normal as the water washed off their sweat and come and Tony pulled out of him slowly. "You okay?" he asked him gently and kissed his head. Loki nodded and turned around to him, his legs threatening to give out soon as the afterglow went away and he began to feel pain in his lower back. Tony smiled and picked him up gently and carried him out of the shower and wrapped him up in a towel as he set him down on the bed.

Loki hummed happily as Tony ran the soft towel over him, drying him off and lay back so Tony could get his legs. "I'm not moving from here." he said with a small pout and smiled as Tony kissed his head.

"I know." he smiled. "You just stay in bed, I'll pamper you today." he helped him into clean pajamas and got into some as well before curling around him and began to rub his hand over Loki's lower back.

Loki smiled softly and closed his eyes happily at feeling so taken care of and protected. "Love you." he mumbled softly and looked up, scared as Tony stopped moving his hand.

"Really?" he asked and Loki bit his lip as he nodded.

"Yeah." Loki said softly and looked down. "You don't have to say it back." he assured him but felt the air go out of his lungs as Tony kissed him deeply.

"I love you too." he whispered and Loki smiled lovingly as they curled up together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Review!


End file.
